Winter Vacation
by farika
Summary: Chapter 4: Up!/Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi teman-teman Sharon untuk menginap. Tapi, sepertinya Sharon tidak bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan teman-temannya yang hobby buat rusuh itu. Jadi, bagaimana cara mereka meloloskan diri?/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Sharon Alone

**WINTER VACATION**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, crazy, lebay, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Summary: Musim dingin telah tiba, kini saatnya murid-murid Pandora Gakuen menikmati hari-hari liburnya. Sharon mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Inilah pengalaman super heboh yang pernah dirasakan Sharon.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Sharon Alone**_

Saat pulang sekolah…

"Wah, senangnya libur telah tiba... Libur telah tiba... Libur telah tiba... Jadi teringat dengan lagu anak-anak yang dibawakan Tasya... Hahaha... Iya, kan Sharon?" kata Alice semangat, tapi Sharon hanya diam dan tertunduk lesu.

"Sharon?" tanya Alice sedikit kawatir.

"Huuwwwwaaaaaaaaa! Alice! Gue sedih nih, karena selama liburan gue sendirian.. Kak Xarks ada tugas dari kantornya untuk pergi ke Benua Afrika.. Huhuhuhu.. Crot! Hmmph!" kata Sharon sambil mengelap ingusnya di baju Alice. "Huhuhu"

"Sharon, gue tahu perasaan lo itu... Tapi..," kata Alice sambil mengelus-elus rambut lembut Sharon.

"Tapi apa, Alice? Huhuhu," tanya Sharon yang masih bersedih.

"Tapi gak usah ngelap ingus lo di baju gue, dong! Cape, deh!" jawab Alice dengan nada sedikit (?)kasar.

"Ah, ma... maafkan gue, Alice.. Hiks.. Gu.. gue bersihkan, deh... Hiks... Alice jangan ma... marah, ya... Hiks...," kata Alice dengan suara yang terisak-isak, terkesot-kesot, dan terpenggal-penggal karena Sharon masih menangis. Sharon pun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari tas antiknya yang dia bawa ke sekolah.

Dengan gerakan ligat bin super cepat ala giat, Sharon membersihkan ingusnya yang ada di baju Alice.

"Eh? Bau apaan, nih?" tanya Alice sambil mengendus-endus bajunya yang baru dibersihkan Sharon.

"Kok gak mirip bau ingus, sih?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Ha? Masa' sih? Hebat banget ingus gue," kata Sharon sambil ikut-ikutan mengendus-endus baju Alice yang secara tiba-tiba tidak menangis lagi.

Acara endus-mengendus ini pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri sehingga menarik perhatian murid-murid lain untuk melihat aksi Sharon dan Alice.

"Eh? Ini kan bau parfum gue," kata Sharon setelah puas mengendus-endus baju Alice.

"Ha? Pantesan gue ngerasa gak asing lagi dengan bau ini. Tapi kenapa bisa?" tanya Alice.

Sharon pun mengecek tas yang tadi dia mengambil sapu tangannya.

"OMG! Parfum gue tumpah dan pas mengenai sapu tangan yang gue pakai buat ngelap baju lo, Alice!" ujar Sharon kaget.

"A.. apa? Emang lo bawa parfum ke sekolah?" tanya Alice.

"Ehm.. Buat ngilangin bau badan aja.. Hehe," jawab Sharon senyam-senyum pamer gigi.

* * *

Saat ini, keluarga Rainsworth sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan kesayangan mereka.

Terlihat Sharon hanya memainkan makanannya di atas piring dengan menggunakan garpu tanpa niat untuk memakannya. Dia terlihat sangat lesu.

"Ada apa Sharon? Kau terlihat lesu," tanya Ayah Sharon yang khawatir melihat anaknya yang tidak bersemangat.

"Hah... Ayah, aku bosen di rumah sendirian.. Kak Xarks pergi selama seminggu, aku kesepian ayah," jelas Sharon lesu sambil mengeluh.

"Hmm... Sharon, besok kau mau jalan-jalan dengan ayah?" tawar Ayah Sharon.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau," sahut Sharon senang, matanya berkilau-kilau.

"Bagus, ayah. Kau memang ayah yang baik," puji Ibu Sharon, Shelly Rainsworth.

"Jadi, besok kita mau ke mana, ayah?" tanya Sharon bahagia. Wajar Sharon senang karena selama ini dia jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah berjalan-jalan bersama ayahnya.

"Ke ragunan," kata Ayah Sharon mantap penuh percaya diri.

PLETAK! PLAK! PLUK! BRAAAKK!

Ayah Sharon terbaring tak berdaya dan mati rasa di lantai. Pukulan harisen mematikan dari Sharon pun melayang tanpa ampun ke arah ayahnya. Padahal Sharon berharap berjalan-jalan bersama ayahnya ke Paris, Amerika, Australia, dll. Pokoknya ke luar negeri, deh!

"Bertahanlah suamiku," kata Ibu Sharon membangunkan Ayah Sharon dari lantai.

* * *

"Iiih! Ayah apa-apaan, sih? Masa' ngajak aku jalan-jalan ke ragunan? Emangnya aku anak kecil apa? Huh!" kata Sharon kesal sambil ngomong sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Hah.. Seandainya sepupu-sepupuku ada yang datang menginap ke rumahku...," kata Sharon putus asa sambil menghela nafas.

"Datang menginap ke rumahku? Aha! Aha aha aha!" kata Sharon amper putus asa, tiba-tiba bola lampu Sharon pun menyala yang berarti Sharon baru mendapatkan ide bagus.

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Baskerville, Alice sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Dia baru saja kesal karena kalah dalam bermain game online. Karena capek akan kekesalan dan kemalasannya, Alice pun ingin mengambil makanan yang dia simpan secara diam-diam di laci meja belajarnya. Ketika hendak mau mengambilnya, tiba-tiba Hp-nya berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada 1 message masuk.

"Hmm? Lagi-lagi SMS dari Sharon. Pasti SMS gak penting.. Nyemak-nyemakin memori gue aja. Males ah, bukanya... Nanti aja... Makan dulu..."

Setelah puas makan 10 bungkus roti berisi daging, Hp Alice berbunyi lagi, tapi dengan ringtone yang berbeda, Alice pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ha... Halo, Sharon..."

"Alice, lo lama banget sih balas SMS dari gue! Balas, dong! Gue kan jarang-jarang SMS lo!"

"Iya, ntar gue balas, deh! Jarang? Sering kale! SMS-SMS lo yang gak penting itu yang hampir sejam sekali dari siang sampe malam buat memori gue penuh!"

"Ya eyalah... Ini kan gaya anak gaul, geto!"

"Anak gaul? Anak alay kali, ya?"

"Sudah, sudah! Whatever, up to you! Yang penting cepetan balasnya. Lo ada pulsa, kan?"

"Iya, iya! Ada, kok."

"Oke, gue tunggu balasan dari lo!"

"Yup."

Setelah dimarahi lewat telepon sama anak gaul (katanya) yaitu Sharon, Alice pun membuka SMS dari Sharon yang sudah 1 jam dia tinggalkan.

"APA? INI NAMANYA PEMAKSAAN!"

**~Hello, everybody! Thx bgt yah,, bwt kalean yg udah mo bca xmx dari gw. . Gw terharu bgtz. . . Skrg, gw lagi sedih ne. . Kk trcinta gw,, Kak Xarks lg prg k n gw sendirian. . Ms bokap gw mo ngajak gw jln2 k ragunan? Ha? Plis,, d. . Gw kan bkn ank kcl, iy gx? Jd, gw minta k kalean u/ nginap in my house, 3hr aja. . Pliss,, gw mhon. . Bsk gw bakalan nunggu kalean sampe kalean dtg k rmh gw! Klo kalean gx dtg, gw bkalan nyebarin rahasia kalean! Gw tnggu kalean jm 8! Xmx gw d blz,, yah. . Thx bwt mua'a. . Muah. .**

**^Sharon^ ~**

(Mari kita perbagus kalimatnya!)

**~Hello, everybody! Thanks banget ya, buat kalian yang udah mau baca SMS dari gue. Gue terharu banget. . Sekarang, gue lagi sedih, nih. Kakak tercinta gue, Kak Xarks lagi pergi ke Benua Africa and gue sendirian. Masa' bokap gue mau ngajak gue jalan-jalan ke Ragunan? Ha? Please, deh. Gue kan bukan anak kecil, iya gak? Jadi, gue minta ke kalian untuk nginap in my house, 3 hari aja. Please, gue mohon. Besok gue bakalan nunggu kalian sampe kalen datang ke rumah gue! Kalau kalian gak datang, gue bakalan nyebarin rahasia kalian! Gue tunggu kalian jam 8! SMS gue dibalas, ya. Thanks buat semuanya. Muah.**

**^Sharon^~**

Ternyata di tempat lainnya, SMS Sharon juga datang ke Oz Vessalius, Eida Vessalius, dan Gilbert Nightray.

"A... APA? Gawat kalau sampai ada yang tahu kalau gue masih ngompol!" batin Alice.

"Aduh, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalo gue punya 3 pacar!" batin Oz.

"Ba... bagaimana ini? Kalau Eida tidak datang, bisa-bisa hubungan Eida dengan Vincent ketahuan!

Padahal Vincent kan udah punya pacar Lottie!" batin Eida. Sepertinya sikap Eida tidak beda jauh dengan kakaknya, Oz.

"Dasar! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalo gue phobia kucing! Selama ini acting gue sudah cukup bagus untuk menutupinya! Aarghh!" batin Gilbert.

"Hah! Baiklah, gue (Eida) datang!" Inilah kesimpulan dari pemikiran mereka berempat.

* * *

"Sharon, tumben kamu bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya di hari libur," ujar Ibu Sharon.

"Iya, bu. Pagi ini Sharon kedatangan teman-teman Sharon yang akan menginap di sini selama 3 hari," sahut Sharon.

"Apa? Mengapa kamu tidak bilang terlebih dahulu ke Ibu? Ibu kan masih bisa dandan dulu ke salon langganan Ibu, menyiapkan kue, membuat jus untuk kalian nanti," seru Ibu Sharon.

"Aah.. Nggak perlu repot-repot, bu..," kata Sharon tidak enak hati.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Yeay! Mereka sudah datang! Sharon pergi untuk menyambut mereka dulu, ya bu," kata Sharon senang. Sharon pun segera berlari-lari kecil, berlari-lari sedang, dan akhirnya berlari-lari besar menuju gerbang depan rumahnya.

"Hai, semua! Gimana udah siap untuk tantangan 3 hari ini?" tanya Sharon penuh semangat kepada semua sahabatnya ketika dia telah membuka pintu gerbang.

Semua?

Oh, ternyata Alice belum datang!

"Loh? Alice kok gak ada?" tanya Sharon bingung.

"APA? Kak Alice sudah tidak ada? Huwaa…. Kenapa Kak Alice begitu cepat pergi meninggalkanku…. Huhuhu….." teriak Eida histeris sambil menangis.

"Ei... Eida... Maksud kakak… bu- bukan begitu... Eida... ehm... maksud kakak... kenapa Kak Alice belum datang... Jadi... Eida jangan nangis, ya.." kata Sharon kalang kabut menenangkan adiknya Oz.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Eida dengan sigap.

Eh, jadi air matanya yang tadi ke mana? Kok hilang?

"Eida, kamu gak usah lebay, deh," ujar Oz.

"Iiih, kakak apaan, sih? Eida kan lebay keturunan dari ayah," sahut Eida.

"Oh, iya ya," jawab Oz singkat. Maklum, ayah Oz dan Eida memang Extra Lebay!

"Ehm, gak apa-apa, sih.. Yang penting, adik kelasku ini tetap manis," ujar Sharon gemas sambil mencubiti pipi Eida.

"Auww, sakit…"

Tak lama kemudian, Alice pun datang.

"Hei, Kelinci Bodoh! Kenapa kau datang lama sekali?" tanya pemuda yang biasa disapa Gil itu kepada Alice. Setelah lama diam bagai patung akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Diam kau, Ganggang Laut!" teriak Alice, lalu menoleh ke arah Sharon. "Sharon, sorry gue telat. Tadi gue mesti bantuin nyokap gue yang lagi bikin kue."

"Wah, ternyata Kelinci Bodoh bisa bikin kue ya," kata Gil sinis.

"Apaan sih, lo! Yang bikin kue tu nyokap gue. Gue bantuin ngabisin kuenya," kata Alice setengah malu. Dia malu karena tidak bisa bikin kue.

"Ooh. Wajar," sahut Gil.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Sharon. Sharon pun mengantar mereka berempat ke kamar mereka.

"Aku, Alice, dan Eida ada di kamar yang ini. Nah, Oz dan Gil ada di kamar sebelahnya," jelas Sharon sambil menunjuk dua kamar yang bersebelahan.

"Baiklah! Hei Ganggang Laut! Jangan sampai lo salah masuk ke kamar ini," kata Alice sambil menunjuk 'Kamar Wanita'.

"Gue gak akan pernah mau masuk ke kamar itu!" jawab Gil, wajahnya memerah kayak buah tomat. Hihihi...

Setelah mereka membereskan kamar masing-masing, mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang santai. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal, dari masalah sekolah sampai masalah keluarga mereka. Ketika sedang asyiknya bercakap-ria ala 'Anak Gaul', tiba-tiba..

"Sharon! Sharon! Sha… rooonnn…."

"Ada apa, ayah? Kenapa ayah menari-nari ala balet campur orang gila seperti itu?" tanya Sharon, dia ragu apakah ayahnya ini normal atau tidak.

"Hari ini, kita jadi ke Ragunan, tidak?"

"Maaf, ayah. Sharon tidak bisa. Ada teman-teman Sharon di sini. (Sebenarnya Sharon juga gak minat pergi!)"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke Ragunan sama-sama saja! Ayo semuanya siap-siap! Kita akan ke Ragunan! Yeay!"

* * *

"Sha... Sharon?"

"Ada apa Oz?"

"Kenapa ayahmu begitu semangat mau ke Ragunan?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin ada saudaranya di sana.."

"Gila! Beneran?"

"Ya enggaklah! Lo kali yang gila!"

* * *

"Anak-anak, itu yang namanya gajah. G A J A H. GAJAH. Yang lehernya panjang itu jerapah. J E R A P A H. JERAPAH."

"Ayah, sudah cukup! Tanpa ayah terangkan kami semua sudah tahu kalau yang itu gajah dan yang itu jerapah!"

"Wah, kau cepat bisa mengucapkannya, ya. Yak, selanjutnya..."

"Sharon, apakah lo sudah pernah memeriksakan ayah lo ke dokter jiwa? Sepertinya ada kelainan di kejiwaannya," bisik Alice.

"Pengennya sih, begitu. Kenapa ya, gue bisa punya ayah lebay kayak dia. Masih sulit untuk dipercaya. Hah…," kata Sharon pasrah sambil menghembuskan nafas. Lalu dia melihat ayahnya yang masih berbicara ngawur-ngidul bagaikan seorang pemandu wisata.

"Ma.. Maaf, Paman! Apakah kita bisa pulang saja sekarang?" tanya Gil ketika mereka akan menuju kandang harimau.

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah lelah, ya. Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Ayo!" kata Ayah Sharon. Tapi kekecewaan tampak di wajahnya.

"Ternyata benar! Pasti ada saudara ayah di sini!" pikir Sharon menduga-duga.

* * *

"Hari sudah malam. Tapi Sharon dan semua sahabatnya yang (dipaksa) menginap di rumah Sharon belum bisa tidur. Akhirnya, mereka berkumpul di ruang santai.

Setelah berkumpul, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Detik-detik berlalu.

Membuat mereka semakin kaku.

Dan akhirnya...

"Hei, Kelinci Bodoh! Terima ini!" teriak Gil sambil melempar bantal yang ada di ruang santai tepat mengenai wajah Alice. Kebetulan di ruang santai itu ada beberapa bantal untuk santai-santai supaya bisa semakin merasakan kesantaian seseorang yang sedang merasakan santai ketika waktu santai.

BUGH!

"Auw! Lo berani nyerang gue pake bantal, ya Ganggang Laut! Tunggu sebentar!"

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Jeng! Jeng! Gue bawa sapu lidi! Sini lo! Jangan kabur!"

BUGH! Gil melempar bantal lagi dan tepat mengenai Alice.

"Hei! Lo apa-apaan, sih? Jangan kabur lo!"

Gil pun berlari menghindar dari serangan sapu lidi yang beruntun dari Alice. Tentu saja Alice mengejarnya. Mereka kejar-mengejar mengelilingi ruangan tersebut!

"Eida, buruan ambil semua bantalnya," bisik Sharon.

"I... Iya..."

"Ups... Tidak boleh!" kata Oz sambil menyembunyikan bantal di belakangnya.

"Eh, kasih gak tu bantal?" paksa Sharon.

"Enggak!"

"Huh! Eida, jaga tu orang. Kakak pergi dulu mau ambil sesuatu. Alice, jaga Gil juga. Pokoknya kalian berdua jaga Oz dan Gil agar mereka tidak ke luar dari ruangan ini!"

"Siap, Bos!" kata Alice dan Eida bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian…

"TAARAA! Gue bawa sapu 2 buah buat gue dengan Eida. Alice tetap dengan sapu ijuknya. Baiklah. Pertandingan dimulai dari sekarang!"

**Baiklah. Bisa kita lihat di sisi kanan kita ada Sharon, Alice, dan Eida sebagai Tim CEGA (Cewek Gaul). Lalu di sisi kiri kita ada Gil dan Oz sebagai Tim COCO (Cowok Cool). Nah, bagaimanakah pertandingan antara Tim CEGA dan Tim COCO? Kita lihat di Chapter 2!**

**Tim CEGA VS Tim COCO**

**TBC**

**.**

Yak. Pertandingan melawan maut (?) antara hidup dan mati (?) antara Tim CEGA dan Tim COCO akan kita lihat di Chapter 2! .

Bagi siapa saja yang sudah punya pikiran terhadap pertandingan tersebut, silahkan tampung pikiran-pikiranmu di **REVIEW**!

Bagi yang memiliki saran, kritik, pujian, pesan, dll., silahkan segera tampung juga di **REVIEW**!

Jangan lupa, **REVIEW**!

So, thanks buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic ini! ^o^

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic ini…. =="

Sekali lagi, ingat **REVIEW**!

Sharon: Udahan, ah! Tidur sana! Udah malam. Review terus!  
Author: *ngacir*  
Sharon: Woi! Mau kabur, ya? Ayo Tim CEGA, kita cegah dia!

Tim CEGA: See you again in Chapter 2!  
XD


	2. Chapter 2: Tim CEGA vs Tim COCO

**WINTER VACATION**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Crazy, Lebay, Alay, dll.**

**Summary: (Chapter 2) Pemaksaan oleh Sharon untuk meminta para sahabatnya menginap di rumahnya ternyata membuat hasil yang buruk. Kebosanan yang dimiliki mereka akhirnya terpecahkan oleh terbentuknya 2 tim yang saling tidak mau kalah. Bagaimanakah nasib kedua tim ini, Tim Cega dan Tim Coco?**

**A/N: Hai, hai! Hello, Hello! Akhirnya chapter 2 update! Ya, walaupun update-nya termasuk lama. Yeah… Mungkin fanfic ini terlalu gaje untuk dibaca, tapi saya tetap semangat membuat kelanjutannya.. .  
Dalam fanfic ini, para tokoh dibuat sebagai karakter anak gaul, jadi sengaja memakai kata sapaan gue-loe dan agar membuat fanfic ini lebih gila lagi. *Plak!*  
Saya juga minta maaf karena chapter 2 ini ceritanya hanya sedikit. Yosh! Don't like, don't read please!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: Tim CEGA vs. Tim COCO**_

**Baiklah. Bisa kita lihat di sisi kanan kita ada Sharon, Alice, dan Eida sebagai Tim CEGA (Cewek Gaul). Lalu di sisi kiri kita ada Gil dan Oz sebagai Tim COCO (Cowok Cool). Nah, bagaimanakah pertandingan antara Tim CEGA dan Tim COCO? Kita lihat di Chapter ini! XD**

Yak! Sharon dan Eida yang bermodalkan sapu yang cukup..err…. besar, dan Alice yang bermodalkan sapu lidi yang cukup tajam, telah siap sedia sebagai Tim CEGA! Tujuan mereka ialah mengalahkan Tim COCO yang telah menembakkan peluru peperangan kepada Alice, anggota setia (?) dari Tim CEGA!

Dibandingkan dengan Tim CEGA, Tim COCO yang terdiri atas Oz dan Gil tidak bermodalkan suatu apapun. Namun, target peperangan (maksudnya bantal) sedang berada di tangan mereka.

Mari kita mulai…  
TENG! TENG! TENG!

Baiklah. Bisa kita saksikan, Alice Baskerville dari Tim CEGA mencoba menyerang duluan kepada Gilbert Nightray, atau yang sering kita sapa Gil! Lidi-lidi tajam yang berasal dari sapu itu begitu menusuk di pantat Gil! Yak! Alice kembali memukul-mukul Gil dengan serangan sapu lidi super tajamnya dan dapat kita lihat Gil sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Alice yang menyerang terlebih dahulu kelihatannya telah naik darah, dan… oh! Kini Alice menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh! Kecepatan dari gerak tangannya yang memukul Gil dengan sapu lidi tidak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata.

Di samping itu, kita dapat melihat Oz Vessalius yang sedang berusaha menjaga target peperangan dari serangan hantaman oleh Eida dan Sharon. Pukulan-pukulan tanpa kasih sayang yang diberikan adik Oz kepada dirinya sendiri ini begitu menyakitkan. Tangan-tangan lincah Sharon yang selalu berusaha mengambil target peperangan membuat Oz sedikit pusing. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kini posisi Oz sedang berada dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan. Bukannya diperebutkan oleh 2 wanita tapi malah disiksa oleh 2 wanita!

"Berikan bantalnya, Oz!" teriak Sharon.

"Oh, tidak bisa…"

SYUT!

Tangan Sharon selalu menyerang tanpa henti.

"Eits!"

Tangan Sharon yang hampir mendapatkan target peperangan begitu mudah ditepis oleh Oz.

Sharon yang kesal akhirnya ia membantu Eida dengan memukul-mukul Oz menggunakan sapu dengan gerakan tangan yang tak kalah cepatnya.

Eida yang melihat Sharon memukulnya dengan cepat dan kuat tidak mau kalah. Yak! Ia memukul Oz dengan lebih cepat dan kuat!

"Hei, Gil! Tolong gue!" teriak Oz.

"Gak bisa, Bego!"

"Kenapa gak bisa, hah! Loe jaga aja nih bantal!"

"Tetep gak bisa! Loe gak lihat apa, posisi badan gue sekarang?"

"Emang kenap- BUUUUH! So sexy, Gil! Hahahaha!"

Gil sedang menungging dengan pantatnya yang dinaikkan lebih ke atas dan hebatnya dia diam saja dipukuli Alice dengan tenaga super kuat menggunakan sapu lidi.

"Diam loe!"

"Hahah- Aduh!"

Yak. Oz kembali diserang beruntun.

Akhirnya pertahanan Oz kalah! Kini target peperangan telah berada di tangan Tim CEGA!  
*PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!*

"Hebat, Sharon! Udah, berdiri loe!" sorak Alice sambil menendang bokong Gil dari belakang dan lantai yang bersih anti kuman itupun tercium dengan bebasnya oleh Gil.

"Auw! Sakit, Kelinci Bodoh!" kata Gil meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus sayang pantatnya.

"Emang gue pikiran! Week!" balas Alice sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak bawah sebelah matanya. "Sharon, Eida, kalian urus Tim Coco, biar gue saja yang jaga bantalnya."

"Oke!"

"Yes, Madam."

Yak. Kini pertahanan Tim CEGA semakin kuat. Tapi Tim COCO masih maju tanpa gentar. Tangan yang halus dan tangan yang kekar dari Tim COCO selalu berusaha menyelinap mengambil peluru peperangan yang sedang dijaga oleh induknya (?). Namun sayang sekali, hasil mereka NIHIL.

Sepertinya salah satu anggota dari Tim COCO , Oz Vessalius kelelahan. Dia segera mengambil posisi kembali duduk di sofa yang empuk. "Gil, gue lelah."

"UAPPAAHH?" Gil bertanya (baca: berteriak) tepat di depan muka Oz dan mengakibatkan hujan lokal di wajah Oz. "Woi! Muncraattt! Wajah tampan gue!" balas Oz dengan kesal dan histeris. Akhirnya Oz melampiaskan kekesalan itu dengan menendang bokong Gil yang selalu menjadi sasaran tersebut.

"Iya, iya. Sorry, deh. Gue kan hanya manusia biasa yang sering melakukan kesalahan," sahut Gil lebay.

"LEBAY!" sahut Oz, Alice, dan Sharon bersamaan. Sedangkan Eida hanya cengar-cengir, ketawa-ketiwi.

Ketika siap untuk ronde ke-100 (?), tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara yang menggema sampai ke ruang angkasa.

"Anak-anak~ Sudah malam~ Ayo tidur. Kalian pasti lelah sekali sehabis pergi dari Ragunan…" kata Ayah Sharon, pemilik suara yang bisa menggema sampai ke ruang angkasa itu.

Mereka akhirnya mau tidak mau tapi malu (?) berbaris dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

"Sebelum tidur jangan lupa sikat gigi dulu, ya~" teriak Ayah Sharon lagi.

"Baik!"

Merekapun masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan Ayah Sharon memberikan ucapan sebelum mereka tidur, "Selamat tidur, anak-anak! Mimpi indah, ya~"

JLEB!

Seketika lampu 2 kamar itu mati. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu kamar Oz dan Gilbert. Ketukan itu halus namun keras.

"I-Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Gil yang terbangun. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati wajah seorang wanita dengan nuansa gelap menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"HIYYY! OZ!" teriak Gil ketakutan yang mendapat respon ditubruk Oz dari belakang karena terkejut.

"Ada apa, Gil? Eh? Eh? Sharon?" tanya Oz bingung. "Eh? Gil di mana?" tanyanya lagi pada Sharon.

"Di bawah kakimu," jawab Sharon datar.

Oz segera memutar bola matanya ke bawah kakinya, dan ternyata dia menginjak tubuh Gilbet!

"Huaaa! Maaf, Gil. Loe gak apa-apa?" tanya Oz panik sembari membantu Gilbert berdiri. Gilbert seperti ingin menangis. "Wah, jangan nangis, dong! Gue kan gak sengaja," kata Oz lagi.

"Bukan itu, Oz. Tapi… hiks… aku baru ngeliat hantuuu…" kata Gil terisak.

"Eh? Hantu di mana?"

"Tadi ada… hiks… di depan pintuuu…"

BUAGH!

Dalam hitungan 0,12345 sekon serangan mendadak dari harisenpun datang menyambar kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Itu gue, Dodol!" kata Sharon.

"Eh? Elo?" tanya Gil datar.

BUGH! Harisenpun kembali diahlikan.

"Ayo, ikut gue. Bawa bantal, selimut, dan senter kalian. Kita ngumpul di ruang santai aja," katanya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah," jawab mereka serempak.

Ahkirnya merekapun kembali berkumpul di ruang santai. Namun, mereka sengaja untuk tidak menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut agar tidak ketahuan oleh Ayah Sharon.

Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk suatu lingkaran. Mereka menghidupkan senter masing-masing agar dapat melihat wajah mereka satu sama lain. "Eh, cerita-cerita hantu, yuk!" ajak Oz.

"Boleh juga, tuh!" sahut Sharon.

"Tapi, Eida takuuuttt," kata Eida sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Eida. Jangan percaya pada hantu," ujar Gil sok berani. Padahal dalam hatinya dia berkata, "Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai cerita hantu! Aku mohon!"

Merekapun memulai cerita-cerita mengenai hantu. Dimulai dari Oz dan yang lainnya menyimak dengan baik. Alice yang ketakutan bersembunyi di balik selimut merah bermotif kelinci hitam miliknya. Setelah Oz, ganti giliran ke Sharon. Namun ketika giliran Alice tiba, ia hanya diam.

"Alice?" tanya Sharon ragu.

Perlahan Sharon membuka selimut yang menutupi Alice, dan mendapatinya sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Buktinya saja ia tertidur dan di sudut mulutnya keluar saliva serta bergumam, "Hmm… Nyam… Nyam… Daging…" Semuanya langsung salting melihat Alice kecuali… Gilbert.

Gilbert yang mengira gumaman Alice adalah suara hantu langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil melemparkan senternya dan jatuh mengenai punggung Alice. Sekejap Alice langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan menatap bingung teman-temannya yang sedang melongo. "Hn? Ada apa sih?" Alice mendengar suara derap kaki dan ia menyadari bahwa Gil tidak bersama mereka. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Gil-lah yang menciptakan suara derap kaki tersebut. Akhirnya ia ikut melongo bersama teman-temannya.

Di sisi Gilbert, dia masih berlari. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, takut seorang hantu mengejarnya. "HUAA! HANTUUU!" teriaknya sangar. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan tempat yang dia lalui saat berlari. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah pintu kamar, dia pikir mungkin pintu itu adalah pintu kamarnya. Tanpa segan dan malu, Gil pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Segera menaiki tempat tidur yang ada, dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut besar yang telah tersedia.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hantuuu…" isaknya di bawah selumut. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang, oh lebih, yang juga berada di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Ada apa, Gil? Kau mau tidur bareng Oom dan Tante, ya?" Suara itu! Ya, tidak salah lagi! Suara Ayah Sharon! Kalau begitu kamar yang dimasuki Gil adalah kamar…

"HUAAA! Eng… Eh… Eng…" Gil sangat gugup sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu berkata apapun dan telah dirasakannya keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Ah, Gil tidak usah malu-malu…"

"HUAAA! GUE BUKAN ANAK MAAMIIIIH!" Dengan secepat kilat, Gil berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Hihihi… Gil lucu sekali," ujar Ayah Sharon, lalu kembali tidur bersama istri tercinta.

_**Pagi harinya…**_

Pagi itu, di meja makan keluarga Rainsworth terlihat Gilbert dengan wajah lesunya. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Lain hal dengan Alice, yang sudah menghabiskan 27,96 porsi. "Gil, loe sedang gak niat makan?" tanya Oz hati-hati.

"Hn."

Hn? Jawaban apa itu.

"Coba deh makan walau hanya sedikit," sambung Sharon.

Sebenarnya mereka sedikit takut melihat Gilbert pagi ini. Lihat aja matanya udah kayak mata panda, ada hitam-hitam di kelopak bawah matanya. Dan belum lagi ekspresinya yang kelewat datar!

Gilbert mencoba minum air putih yang terletak di depannya. "Pahit," ujarnya.

"Eh?" sontak semuanya kaget.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ibu Sharon.

"…"

BRUK!

Oh! Gilbert jatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki. Dan posisi jatuhnya, bersama dengan Sang Kursi! Intinya (aduh, ribet!) dia jatuh menjulang ke bawah.

"HUWAAA! GILBERT!"

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Gilbert? Apakah dia sakit? Atau karena hal lainnya?

**TBC**

**.**

**Ah~ Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**=="**

**Maaf kalau fanfic yang satu ini lama banget update-nya. Niatnya sih mau selesaikan saat masih musim dingin, tapi… sekarang udah masuk musim semi!**

***PLAK!***

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas sedikitnya cerita di chapter 2 ini. Author yang awalnya santai entah kerasukan apa jadi stress mikirin UN tanggal 25. Yah, padahal gak takut-takut amat, sih!**

**(Pede amat!)**

***BUAGH***

**Doakan saya, ya! XD**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena chapter 2 ini tidak sesuai harapan. T.T  
**

**So, review minna-san?**

***Puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: Gilbert's Sick

**WINTER VACATION**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Crazy, Lebay, Kacau, dll.**

**Summary: (Chapter 3) Gilbert sakit dan hal ini membuat kehebohan yang tiada tara kegilaannya terjadi di kediaman Rainsworth. Baik itu berasal dari Sharon dan kawan-kawan, juga berasal dari kedua orang tua Sharon.**

**A/N: Yang lagi bosen, yang lagi bingung, dan yang lagi bengong, silahkan baca fanfic ini. *PLAK*Jika Anda berminat. ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Gilbert's Sick**_

"HUWAAA! GILBERT!"

Sontak seluruh penghuni meja makan itu segera menghampiri Gil yang terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya. Semuanya memasang wajah cemas dan bingung, begitu juga Alice walaupun ia masih menyantap daging super gede yang khusus disiapkan untuknya.

Ibu Sharon menghampiri Gilbert dan meletakkan tangannya tepat di wajah Gilbert.

"Wajahnya panas," gumamnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sharon ikut-ikutan meletakkan tangannya di wajah Gilbert. "Eh, iya benar!" serunya.

"Apa benar?" Oz kurang percaya dan ikut-ikutan meletakkan tangannya di wajah Gilbert. Dan ketika Oz belum melepaskan tangannya, Eida dan juga Alice ikut-ikutan meletakkan tangan mereka di wajah Gilbert. Dan entah mengapa, Sharon, Ibu Sharon, dan Ayah Sharon juga ikutan meletakkan tangannya di wajah Gilbert. Ingat, di wajah bukan di jidat.

"Wo—"

"Panas!"

"Iya, benar!"

"Woiii! Ak—"

"Wah, panas sekali! Kok bisa, ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Woiii! Gue sulit bernafas, lepaskan tangan kalian semua dari wajahku yang _cool_ ini!"

Serentak semuanya melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing. Nafas Gilbert memburu dan dia mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Tapi sayang-sayang anak (?), Gilbert kembali jatuh terkulai lemas.

"HUWAAA! GILBERT!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar!" perintah Ayah Sharon. Kalau dilihat, saat ini _gentle_-nya Ayah Sharon cukup terlihat. Yah, mungkin karena itulah Ibu Sharon mau menikah dengannya?

Sharon, Alice, Oz, dan Eida bergotong-royong mengangkut Gil menuju kamar. Dan setelah melewati padang, gurun, sungai, bukit, dan lembah (?) akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar dan meletakkan Gilbert dengan hati-hati di kasur yang telah tersedia.

Entah mengapa kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik, wajah Ibu Sharon menjadi gusar. Dia terlihat bingung, sedih, dan juga gugup. Entahlah, mungkin memang dari sananya ia melihat orang sakit seperti itu?

Perlahan-lahan Ayah Sharon menaikkan selimut ke tubuh Gilber hingga sebatas leher. Wajah Gilbert mulai merah dan rasa dingin mulai menyelimuti kakinya.

"Baiklah, Anak-Anak! Pada hari ini kalian harus merawat Gilbert dengan baik. Mengerti?" ujar Ayah Sharon.

"_Yes_, _Sir_!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Bagus."

BUGH! DUAGH! JEGER! PRANG! KRUYUK! (?) BUAGH!"

Ada apa gerangan? Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang tengah.

BUAGH! DUGH! JEGER! PRAANG!

Ternyata suara bising tersebut timbul karena Ibu Sharon yang sedang err- mengamuk tidak wajar. Jangan bingung dan jangan merasa aneh, karena hal ini adalah biasa. Mengapa? Itu dikarenakan Ibu Sharon sering bertindak tidak wajar jika ada seseorang yang sakit di rumahnya. Yah, mungkin trauma masa lalu yang tidak perlu kita ketahui karena _author_ juga tidak tahu. #ditendang

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja Ibu Sharon yang sedang dimabuk kegilaan. Kita kembali kepada Gilbert yang kini sedang terkulai lemah bagaikan orang tak berdaya sehabis puasa. Dia terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur dan kini keempat sahabatnya _plus_ Ayah Sharon sedang mengelilinginya di sisi-sisi kasur sambil melihat Gil dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dan begitu dramatis.

"Rumput Laut, kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Alice. Gilbert tidak menjawab dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak mengizinkannya. "Gue ambilkan makanan untuk loe, ya…" Alice segera berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa persediaan yang ada. Ia kembali sambil membawa beragam jenis makanan: daging ayam, daging sapi, daging ikan, sup daging, daging bakar, daging guling, dan sejenis daging lainnya.

Alice menaruh makanan yang super banyak itu-entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa membawanya-di atas meja yang terdapat di sisi kiri tempat tidur Gilbert.

"A-Apa i-itu?" Gilbert bertanya sambil berbata-bata eh –maksudnya dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah makanan yang disiapkan oleh Alice.

"Ini makanan untuk elo."

"Be-Benar…kah?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini kau harus minum obat dan cepat tidur agar panasmu menurun."

"Ta-Tapi… gu-gue tak s-sang-gup ma-kan sebanyak i-ini."

"Hmm, begitu ya?" Alice menggosok-gosokkan dagunya (emang setrika?) pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Ah! Aku ada ide!" katanya tiba-tiba.

Alice mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gilbert.

"Kau tidak akan memakan semuannya, ya?"

"Me-memangnya ke-kena-pa?"

"Buat aku aja, ya! _Thanks_, Rumput Laut!"

Alice segera mengambil alih makanan yang tergeletak di atas meja tersebut dan dengan lahap memakan semuanya. Seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di sana _sweat dropped_, belum lagi ditambah kegaduhan yang tiada taranya yang ditimbulkan oleh Ibu Sharon. Dan hal itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

BUAGH! JEGER! CRAACK! BUMM! PRANG! BUGH!

"Gilbert-nii, Eida ambilkan obat, ya…" seru Eida lalu berlari mencari kotak P3K.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Eida menemukan kotak tersebut yang berisi obat-obatan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kandungan apa saja yang terdapat di dalam obat-obat tersebut. Ada obat mual, diare, sakit perut, pusing, bahkan obat anti maling pun ada.

"Kalau hanya begini saja, Gilbert-nii tidak akan cepat sembuh," batinnya.

Eida segera merogoh tasnya-yang kebetulan ia bawa-dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang didalamnya terdapat suatu zat cair berwarna ungu.

"Kalau ditambah dengan ini, pasti reaksinya akan cepat dan Gilbert-nii akan cepat sembuh."

Perlahan-lahan, Eida mencampurkan setetes demi setetes cairan yang ada di dalam botol itu ke dalam botol obat. _Experiment_ ini tidak berlangsung lama, dengan sigap dan dengan penuh debaran hati, Eida membawa obat itu kepada Gilbert.

"Gilbert-nii, minumlah obat ini. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Hn."

Sejenak Gilbert melihat kearah botol dan dia membaca tulisan 'rasa jeruk' pada label yang tertempel di botol tersebut.

"Kenapa rasa jeruk, sih? Gue 'kan sukanya _strawberry_…" ringis Gilbert dalam hati.

"Ayo diminum obatnya, Gilbert-nii…" Eida menyodorkan botol obat yang masih terisi penuh tersebut ke mulut Gilbert dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huwaaa! Eida! Jangan meminumkan semuanya ke Gil, donk!" teriak Oz panik. Semuanya juga panik atas perbuatan Eida yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

_GLEK! GLEK! GLEK!_

Oow, gawat! Semuanya sudah diminum dengan Gilbert dengan… sangat terpaksa.

"Kalau obatnya yang diminum banyak, pasti sembuhnya bakalan lebih cepat, Nii-san," ujar Eida polos kepada kakak lelakinya itu, Oz.

"Tapi, Eida harus mengikuti dosis yang ada, dong… Masa' Eida mau Gil jadi overdosis?"

Belum sempat Eida menjawab, tiba-tiba wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi ungu.

"Aaa…neh… ra…sa…nya… aa…neh…" seru Gil bagaikan zombie.

"Gilbert! Mengapa wajah loe menjadi ungu?" teriak Sharon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Gilbert.

"A…pa?"

"Mengapa wajah loe gak jadi warna _pink_ aja? Kan lebih bagus!" teriak Sharon lagi.

"Eh? Warna hijau lebih bagus, deh…," seru Oz.

"Tidak, tidak! Merah lebih bagus!" ujar Alice yang masih memakan cemilan besarnya.

"Err… Eida rasa kuning lebih bagus lagi," ujar Eida sambil mengangkat tangannya layaknya pemberi pendapat.

"WOI! Bukan itu! Artinya ada yang aneh dengan obat ini!" teriak Gilbert yang membuat semua peserta (?) yang hadir saat itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap Gilbert.

"Hmm… Iya, juga. Apakah kau ada memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam obat tersebut?" tanya Sharon dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Eida hanya menambahkan ramuan yang Eida bikin supaya Gilbert-nii bisa cepat sembuh," ujar Eida polos dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"A-Apa? Pantas saja rasanya bukan rasa jeruk!" teriak Gilbert.

"Jadi rasa apa?" tanya Oz.

"Rasanya seperti katak mati!"

"Eh? Ramuannya memang dari lendir katak, kok!" ujar Eida dengan penuh semangat.

Semuanya membeku di Kutub Timur.

"OMG! Ini gawat!" keluh Oz sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Memangnya lendir katak bisa dimakan, ya?" tanya Alice polos.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" teriak Gil mulai emosi.

"Sudah, sudah. Gil, lebih baik kau tidur. Gue akan membacakan sebuah novel agar loe bisa nyaman," ujar Sharon.

"Huh, semoga yang ini lebih baik," ujar Gilbert dalam hati.

Sharon mengambil sebuah novel dengan tebal 2000 halaman dan berat 500 gram. (Emangnya ada?)

Sharon duduk dengan anggunnya di sisi Gilbert dan mulai membuka halaman pertama novel romance itu.

"Cerita ini dimulai ketika… Oh, My GOD! Perjuangan cinta seorang gadis… Sang Pangeran yang tertindas… Oh, Gilbert! Novel ini! Gue udah baca berkali-kali tapi gak bosen-bosen, deh! Begitu mengharuukaaan!" ucap Sharon sambil mnggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gil yang hampir mirip dengan mayat hidup saking antusiasnya.

"Oh, Alice! Lihat, lihat! Eida juga lihat! Beginilah perjuangan Sang Gadis dan Pangeran mempertahankan cinta mereka… Dan… dan…"

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" sahut Alice.

"Yang ini! Yang ini!"

"OMG! Ceritanya romantis banget, Nee-chan!" seru Eida.

"Ooh, tentu saja! Ini 'kan novel pilihan Nee-chan!" balas Sharon mantap.

"Ouuuh, romantis banget!" kata Eida gemas.

"Hmm, membosankan!" celetuk Alice yang membuat Sharon _shock_ dan membatu di tempat.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Alice! Perjuangan meraih cinta, konflik yang tidak berkesudahan, dan _ending_ yang membuat orang berdebar! Semuanya! Oh, tidak! Lalu… Lalu…"

BUAGH! JEGER! DUGH! PRANG!

Yang ini tidak perlu ditanya. Asal suara tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari Ibu Sharon sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti," celetuk Alice asal.

"Cobalah dibaca dulu, Alice! Ceritanya begitu… bergelora!" kata Sharon semangat. Sedangkan Eida hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Coba gue baca." Alice mengambil novel dari tangan Sharon dan mulai membaca dengan raut wajah setengah minat.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Sharon gugupan.

"Gue baru baca 1 kata, Sharon."

"Oke. Gue tunggu."

TIK! TIK! TIK!

DUAGH! JEGER! JEGER! JEGER! DUAAAARRRR! BUGH! PRAAANGG!

"Bagaimana, Alice?"

"Gue baru baca 2 kalimat, Sharon."

"Hn."

"Wo—" Ini suara Gilbert.

"Nanti saja, deh, gue baca. Bosen. Hoaaam!" kata Alice akhirnya.

"Ah! Ini lama!" sahut Oz tiba-tiba. "Gilbert harus cepat sembuh. Gue akan melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Sesuatu?" Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Dengan ini! TARA~" Oz mengeluarkan sekeranjang besar bunga mawar dari dalam tas kecilnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, memang sekeranjang mawar itu keluar dari tasnya.

"Untuk apa ini?" Sharon bertanya sembari mengambil setangkai mawar yang jatuh dari keranjangnya.

"Untuk apa saja boleh."

BLETAK!

"Jawab yang benar, Baka!"

"Baik, baik." Oz mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah benjol satu tingkat. " Tentu saja mawar-mawar ini bakalan gue gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Gilbert dengan suatu—"

"?"

"—ritual."

"Ritual?" tanya Eida.

"Yap. Saat berada di perpustakaan, gue pernah menemukan sebuah buku bertuliskan "Ritual Bunga Mawar Ajaib! Salah satu isinya, terdapat cara bagaimana melakukan ritual menggunakan bunga mawar untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit."

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan saja!" sahut Alice.

"Baik, baik." Oz segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan menggunakan bunga mawar untuk melakukan ritualnya.

'Perasaanku tidak enak,' batin Gilbert. Keringat telah bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Dan inilah Oz! Sang Bocah Mawar! JENG, JENG!

Dengan beberapa mawar yang dirangkai seolah bagaikan mahkota dia kenakan di kepalanya. Lalu sabuk yang menghiasi pinggangnya yang juga berasal dari rangkaian mawar. Kemudian kelopak-kelopak mahkota mawar yang telah digunting-gunting berbentuk seperti kucing telah siap di kotak mawar mungil buatannya sendiri.

Sungguh! _Amazing_!

Oz menutup matanya sambil menggenggam erat kotak mawar buatannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti membaca mantra dan angin sepoi-sepoi lewat mengayunkan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba dia berteriak," Wahai, Dewa Mawar! Demi ketajamannya duri mawar, demi keharumannya mahkota mawar, dan demi fanatiknya saya terhadap mawar, sembuhkanlah Gilbert dari penyakitnya!"

Lalu Oz mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan memutar badannya. Lalu berganti kaki sebelahnya yang diangkat, kemudian berputar. Terus begitu sambil menebarkan potongan kelopak mahkota mawar berbentuk kucing itu kepada Gilbert. "Seeembuuuhhlaaahhh… Seeemmbuuuhlaaaah…"

Mata Oz masih terpejam. Tapi gerakan kaki dan tangannya terus begitu sampai potongan kelopak mahkota mawar itu habis.

"Seeembuuuhlaaah… Seembuuuhlaaaahh… Seeeemmmbuuuhhlaaahhh…."

Kacau.

Dan pada saat potongan kelopak mahkota mawar terakhir, Oz diam. Dia kembali menggenggam kotak mawarnya dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Matanya masih terpejam. "Semoga Dewa Mawar mendengar permohonanku… Dan kau Gilbert, ketika aku membuka mataku, kau telah sembuh."

Ozpun menebarkan (baca: melempar) potongan terakhir itu tepat di hidung Gilbert. Setelah itu, perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Oz membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana, loe sudah sembuh, Gil? Coba cek, Eida."

Eida meletakkan tangannya di muka Gilbert. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecil sambil menutup matanya. Akhirnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang berarti Gilbert belum sembuh.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ritualmu, Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"Tidak ada, kok!" jawab Oz mantap.

"Coba diingat-ingat kembali," sahut Alice.

"Hmmm…" Oz tampak berpikir sejenak. "Oh, iya!" Dia memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan bersalah. Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan busana ritualnya lalu berjalan mendekati Gilbert.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

"Ada apa, Oz?" tanya Sharon bingung.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya ritual yang aku lakukan memang untuk orang sakit. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi untuk orang sakit jiwa."

Hening. Tapi…

BUGH! DUAAAR! JEGERRR! DUAAAAGHHH! PRANG! DUAAASSH!

Suara itu masih terdengar.

"Nii-chan bagaimana, sih? Masa' Gilbert-nii jadi orang gila!" sahut Eida tak percaya.

'Haaah, dasar kakak-beradik yang aneh,' seru Gilbert dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Anak-anak. Sudah Oom duga kalau semuanya tidak berjalan lancar. Hanya 1 resep yang paling ampuh untuk orang sakit," sahut Ayah Sharon tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sharon.

"Kecupan."

"APA? KAGAK MAUUUU!" seru Gilbert tiba-tiba. Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Gil. Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara terampuh, mau tidak mau harus dilakukan juga," kata Oz pasrah.

'Sungguh teganya engkau, Oz.'

"Jadi, tenanglah, Gilbert. Biar Oom yang memberikan kecupan untukmu."

Ayah Sharon mulai mendekat, semuanya memerah.

'Oh, tidak! Tidak! Kami-sama! TOLONG! Gak mau! OGAAAAAHHH!' jerit Gilbert dalam hati.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Dan akhirnya…

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Gilbert akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Gilbert makin melemah. Rohnya seakan melayang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Ayah Sharon santai.

Gilbert menggeleng lemah.

Eida kembali meletakkan tangannya di muka Gilbert. "Masih panas."

"Benarkah? Huh, artinya resep terakhir itu gagal." Ayah Sharon tampak putus asa.

"Gilbert…" Semua teman-teman Gilbert memandang kasihan terhadap Gilbert. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa merawat ataupun menyembuhkan Gilbert dengan cepat. Semuanya merasa khawatir, bersalah, dan bingung.

Benar-benar persahabatan yang indah.

Gilbert tidak tahan dengan sorotan mata teman-temannya itu. Apa lagi dia sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya sedari tadi. Mungkin batas kesabarannya telah habis?

"Kalian itu…"

"Tenanglah, Gil."

"Loe harus tidur."

"Kalian…"

"Sudah, tidak usah memikirkan kami, Gil."

"Kami akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Gue…"

"Loe sedang sakit, Gil."

"Tidurlah."

"Gil, gue akan mencoba ritual bunga mawar lainnya. Jadi kau tenang, ya…"

"Kami akan menemanimu."

"Loe tidak perlu takut!"

"Bukan, gue…"

"Loe tidak perlu cemas, Gil."

"Kami semua ada di sini menemanimu."

"BUKAN! MAKSUD GUE, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENELEPON DOKTER UNTUK DATANG KE SINI?"

Baiklah, kesabaran Gil sudah habis. Tubuhnya semakin panas, bahkan dia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk berbicara.

"Ah, iya juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi, ya? Ibuuu!" teriak Ayah Sharon. "Ibu, tolong telepon dokter untuk datang ke sini!"

BUAGH! JEGER! PRANG! DUAAASH! BRAK! BRUK! BRAAAK!

"Ba-Baik!"

Baiklah, mari kita lihat ruang tengah –tempat Ibu Sharon berada saat ini.

* * *

Ruangan yang bisa dikatakan luas untuk ukuran sebuah ruang tengah itu sangat berantakan –ups, luar biasa berantakan! Pecahan vas keramik bertebaran di mana-mana, keripik-keripik dan makanan kecil lainnya bertebaran tak berdosa di mana-mana, TV, sofa, meja, Koran, dan berbagai macam barang lainnya sudah tidak berbentuk dan tidak diketahui lagi wujud aslinya. Sepertinya hari esok adalah hari yang berat untuk Kepala Keluarga Rainsworth karena tabungannya akan berkurang 50%.

Ibu Sharon yang kelihatan sudah sangat kusut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang menggantung, berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju telepon yang hebatnya masih utuh. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia mengangkat ganggang telepon dan mulai menekan beberapa angka. Pikirannya kalut, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Rumah sakit?"

"Bukan. Di sini Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Ada perlu?"

"Ah—dokter, segera datang ke rumahku. Terima kasih."

"Saya bukan—Huh! Baiklah, aku akan datang."

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Sambungan teleponpun terputus. Ibu Sharon menaruh kembali ganggang telepon ke tempat semula kemudian…

BRAAAK! PRAAANGGG!

Menjatuhkan (baca: melempar) telepon itu ke lantai dan kini telepon itu dalam keadaan sekarat.

Tiba-tiba, pintu utama rumah itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

WUUUSHHH!

Angin kencang dan kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan, dan akhirnya muncullah seseorang berambut merah dengan wajah _stoic_-nya masuk dan mulai berjalan mendekati Ibu Sharon.

Ibu Sharon hanya melihat dengan mata setengah terbuka dan masih dalam keadaan labil.

"Perkenalkan, saya Malaikat Pencabut –eh, maaf. Perkenalkan, saya dokter yang baru saja Anda hubungi. Bisakah saya segera bertemu dengan pasien saya?"

"Hn. Dia ada di lantai atas," kata Ibu Sharon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Dokter itu segera naik melalui tangga ke lantai atas dan tanpa babibu lagi, dia segera memasuki ruangan yang dia yakini di dalamnya terdapat orang sakit.

"Permisi…"

"Iya. Kamu dokter, ya?" sambut Ayah Sharon

"(Tidak, sebenarnya saya Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa) Iya, benar. Perkenalkan, nama saya Rufus Barma."

"Hn, salam kenal, Dokter."

"Tapi, rasanya gue gak pernah ngelihat dokter ini, deh," seru Oz tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, gue juga," sahut yang lainnya. Gilbert hanya memandang dokter itu dengan mata setengah niat.

"Saya memang berbeda dari dokter lainnya. Saya dokter paling ampuh dan mujarab, khusus datang untuk Gilbert Nightray dari Negeri Khayangan."

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu namanya adalah Gilbert? Dan—Negeri apa itu? Khayangan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah saya katakan? Saya dokter yang berbeda dari dokter lainnya. Saya memang berasal dari khayangan, sebenarnya saya adalah Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, istri Anda sendiri yang menelepon saya."

'Ibu…' batin Ayah Sharon dan Sharon bersamaan.

"Ja-Jadi, dokter ke sini mau mengambil nyawa Gilbert-nii?" tanya Eida was-was.

"Kebetulan saya ke sini dengan maksud baik. Saya tidak akan mengambil nyawanya. Boleh saya periksa?"

"Ba-Baiklah…"

Dokter itu meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Gilbert, lalu meletakkan lagi di lehernya, tangannya, dan kakinya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan _thermometer_ dan meletakkannya di ketiak Gilbert.

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dia hanya demam biasa. Tapi panasnya hingga mencapai 40 derajat. Mungkin ini dikarenakan ketakutan yang berlebihan."

Semuanya hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Saya akan memberi obat yang mancur, tapi dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi." Dokter itu mengobrak-abrik tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa obat di dalamnya. "Untuk kapsul ini, cukup diminum 6 kali sehari, yang ini 3 kali sehari, lalu sirup rasa _strawberry_ ini 8 kali sehari."

'Mampus gue!' batin Gilbert.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Nak!"

Setelah berkata begitu, angin kuat dan asap kembali mengepul, mengelilingi Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu. Kemudian, dia menghilang.

* * *

Esok harinya, semuanya berkumpul di kamar Gilbert. Sinar mentari yang masuk karena gorden yang tiba-tiba terbuka itu, menyeruak masuk, dan membuat mata Gilbert yang terpejam menjadi silau.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya.

"Ummm, sudah pagi rupanya…"

"GILBERT! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah baikan?"

"Kau bisa bernafas? Apakah kau masih hidup?

"Gilbert-nii, panasmu sudah turun."

Gilbert mengedip-kedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai matanya bisa terbuka seutuhnya.

"Kalian…"

"Huwaaa! Gilbert(-nii), akhirnya loe (nii-chan) bisa sembuh juga!" teriak semuanya sambil memeluk Gilbert.

"I-Iya, terima kasih."

Mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Oh, ya…"

Gilbert mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kita sudah berada 3 hari di sini?"

"I-Iya juga… Ini artinya…" Alice menyahut.

"Kami harus pulang, Sharon," kata Oz.

"A-Apa?"

Sharon terdiam, matanya membulat, dan keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Keadaan berubah…

**TBC**

**.**

**Fyuh, chapter 3 selesai dengan selamat (mungkin).  
=o=**

**Beberapa minggu ini author terkena beberapa hal yang "cukup" sial. Dimulai dari telapak tangan yang terluka sampai HP yang dimaling orang. Huwaaa! Kalau bicara mengenai "maling", "pencuri", dan sejenisnya itu **_**author**_** kembali **_**shock**_** dan trauma! Benar-benar trauma!**

**D'X**

**Huhu… Hiksu…  
;(**

**Sekarang maling sudah berkeliaran di mana-mana. Lebih baik readers hati-hati dan jangan suka memainkan HP sendirian di tempat yang sepi karena biasanya maling mencari suasana yang sepi agar dapat menerkam mangsanya. Lalu… Lalu…**

**Huwaaa! Kalau mengingatnya saya jadi merinding. Sampai gak **_**mood**_** ngapa-ngapain. Huhu…  
T.T**

**Ja-Jadi, jangan hiraukan bacotan saya yang ada di atas.**

**Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Gak yakin bisa **_**update**_** cepat atau tidak, soalnya **_**author**_** masih bingung bikin **_**ending**_**-nya.**

**#dilempar katak**

**Tidak akan banyak ber-bacot-ria lagi, _review please_?  
:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Day

**WINTER VACATION**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typo, AU, super pendek, dll.**

**Summary: (Chapter 4) Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi teman-teman Sharon untuk menginap. Tapi, sepertinya Sharon tidak bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan teman-temannya yang **_**hobby**_** buat rusuh itu. Jadi, bagaimana cara mereka meloloskan diri?**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Last Day**_

Pagi itu biasanya disambut dengan kicauan burung pipit, hangatnya sinar mentari, dan udara yang sejuk. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Mereka disambut dengan geraman pemaksaan, aura gelap di sekujur tubuh, dan jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat daripada kecepatan sebuah jet.

"A-Ano… Sharon…"

"Jangan sebut nama gue, Oz!"

_GLEK!_

"Sharon, kami akan pergi—"

"Apa?"

"Pe-Pergi ke ruang tengah maksudku," ujar Gilbert sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ala monyet di Ragunan. Keringatnya mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Sharon-nee gak capek mundung di pojokan ruang makan seperti itu?" tanya Eida polos.

"Ha?" sahut Sharon galak.

_HIIIII!_

"O-Oz-nii… Ta-Takut," kata Eida sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Oz.

_GLEK!_

"Ada daging di sini?" tanya Alice sambil memegangi perutnya.

_BUGH!_

"Loe gak bisa ngelihat keadaan ya? Daging ada tuh di sono!" sahut Gilbert sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya menunjuk ke arah sebuah lemari es.

"Oh. Oke!" kata Alice sambil melaju mendekati kulkas.

"Alice!" seru Sharon tiba-tiba.

_DEG!_

Alice menghentikan gerakannya. "A-Ada apa, Sharon?"

"'Sharon' katamu?"

"Ma-Maksudku Sharon-nee…"

Bahkan Alicepun ga berkutik.

"Kau salah memanggilku! Sebagai hukumannya, kau tidak boleh makan daging yang ada di kulkas!" seru Sharon setengah berteriak.

"Kalau yang ada di atas meja boleh kan?"

"Kagak!"

_GLEK!_

"Hallo, semuanya…! Selamat pagi! Hari ini begitu cerah ya… Tidak lengkap kalau kita tidak menikmati teh di pagi hari ini…," seru ayah Sharon tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Ibu sudah menyiapkan _Darjeeling Tea_ untuk pagi ini. Ayo semuanya kita pindah ke balkon!" sahut ibu Sharon dengan semangat.

"Tapi enggak untuk Sharon, Om," ujar Gilbert sambil menunjuk Sharon dengan jempolnya.

"_Oh_, _My God_!" histeris ayah Sharon sambil tiba-tiba mengguncangkan tubuh ibu Sharon. "Ayo, cepat, Ibu! Cepat!"

"I-Iya, tunggu!" kata ibu Sharon sambil melesat pergi dari ruang makan itu.

"Huaaah! Sharon-ku!" teriak ayah Sharon dengan lebaynya.

"Eng… Om, memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Gilbert takut-takut.

"Sharon, dia… dia…," ucapnya gelagapan.

"Ini, Ayah!" seru ibu Sharon dari ambang pintu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera _digital_ kepada suaminya.

"Iya, iya! Ayo cepat sini!" perintah ayah Sharon tidak sabaran.

Sharon yang masih pundung di pojokan itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam, sambil mengais-ngais keramik di hadapannya.

"Kamera itu buat apa, Om?" tanya Alice penasaran.

"Tentu saja untuk memfoto Sharon!" ujar ayah Sharon semangat.

**EEEH…?**

"Ayo cepat, Ayah!" seru ibu Sharon.

"Iya, iya. Sabar."

_JEPRET!_

"Sekali lagi!"

_JEPRET! JEPRET!_

"Sekali lagi!"

_JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!_

"Sekali lagi, Ayah!"

_JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!_

"Cuma perasaan gue saja atau emang kata-katanya 'sekali lagi' tapi itu bisa sampai 2 atau 3 kali, ya?" ujar Oz.

"Jangan heran. Dari pertama kali bertemu mereka gue sudah merasa mereka 'cukup' aneh dari biasanya," sahut Gilbert sambil menekankan kata 'cukup' di kalimatnya.

_JEPRET! JEPRET!_

"Yap! Sudah selesai!" ujar ayah Sharon senang.

"A-Ano, Om. Kok Sharon-nee lagi kesal begitu malah di foto?" tanya Eida dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab ayah Sharon cepat.

Semuanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Kalian tahu? Sharon kesal sampai pundung begitu hanya terjadi 13 tahun sekali!" sambungnya dengan penuh semangat dan mengharukan.

"A-Artinya ini baru pertama kali, dong? Berhubung Sharon berumur 15 tahun," sahut Oz.

"Tepat sekali! Seribu untukmu, Nak!" kata ayah Sharon dengan mata bling-blingnya.

"Di mana-mana yang ada itu seratus setahu gue," gumam Gilbert _sweatdrop_.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, anak-anak. Kita pindah ke balkon menikmati _Darjeeling Tea_!" seru ibu Sharon sambil berjalan menuju balkon diikuti oleh suaminya yang sepertinya masih bangga akan hasil jepretannya.

"Gimana, nih? Masa kita mau ninggalin Sharon sendirian di sini?" ujar Gilbert bingung.

"Gimana kalau Ganggang Laut temani Sharon di sini?" usul Alice.

"Lah? Kaliannya?"

"Tentu saja menikmati _Darjeeling Tea_ di balkon!" jawab Alice dengan kejujurannya dan Gilbert hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Yang ada itu elo yang temani Sharon di sini! Kan elo adik kesayangannya!" balas Gilbert.

"Hah? Gue? Eh, loe gak nyadar Eida itu juga adik kesayangan Sharon? Masa cuma gue aja," sahut Alice tidak terima.

"Emang gue pikirin!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini udah tua masih juga bertengkar!" lerai Oz.

"Tua? _Hello_! Gue itu masih muda, Oz!" seru Alice. "Yang tua itu dia!" tuding Alice pada hidung Gilbert.

"Ha? Gue? Ha?"

"Udahan, ah! Sekarang, kita mau menikmati _Darjeeling Tea_ atau membujuk Sharon?" tanya Oz.

"Mana yang terbaiklah," ujar Alice santai.

"Yang mana aja oke," sahut Gilbert yang masih kesal.

"Kalau Eida?" tanya Oz pada adiknya.

"Kalau Eida sih, ikutan Oz-nii saja," jawabnya polos.

"Kok kalian tidak memberikan jawaban yang berarti, sih? Gue kan jadi bingung!" ujar Oz frustasi.

"Salahkan diri loe yang bertanya!" tuding Alice di mulut Oz.

Oz hanya bisa pasrah. Dia berpikir sejenak sementara teman-teman dan adiknya menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan tampak tidak berniat untuk berpikir sama sekali.

"Hmm, gue punya ide!" seru Oz sambil menyeringai tipis.

* * *

"Loe yakin Oz?" tanya Gilbert ragu-ragu sambil menatap Oz yang merubah "kostum"nya pagi ini.

"Ya eyalah!" sahut Oz mantap sambil merapikan kerah "kostum" yang dipakainya itu.

"Iiih, loe jelek banget, Oz!" seru Alice _sweatdrop_.

"Oz-nii jadi aneh," gumam Eida prihatin.

"Aduh, loe pada seharusnya mendukung gue donk!" ujar Oz.

"Eng… Tapi gue gak yakin, Oz," kata Alice sambil memandang Oz dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"_God bless you_, Oz," kata Gilbert pasrah.

"Udahan, ah! Percaya sama gue! Pasti ide ini berhasil!"

"Semoga. Kalau nggak gue bisa mati kutu kena harisen Sharon," sahut Gilbert.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Mereka berjalan mendekati Sharon yang masih pundung di pojokan ruang makan itu.

Oz mengambil nafas sejenak, dan mengeluarkannya dalam hembusan nafas yang panjang. Untung Oz gak makan pete ataupun jengkol. Kalau iya, aroma luar bin biasa itu bisa-bisa membuat Alice pingsan dadakan.

'Satu… Dua… Tiga…'

"Hallo, Sharon! Kak Xarks udah pulang nih!" teriak Oz kepedean sambil mengibarkan jubah dan ugh—mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat orang-orang bisa muntah berjamaah, tak lupa _wig_ berwarna _silver_ yang hampir jatuh. Belum lagi sepatu _boots_ yang kebesaran yang -entah dari mana asalnya- Oz pakai.

Hening…

Sharon sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bahkan sedetikpun.

"Mampus! Malu tingkat dewa!" gumam Gilbert sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Apanya yang berhasil, _Baka_? Itu ide yang buruk!" ujar Alice yang pertama kali bingung mau naruh mukanya di mana. Padahal ngapain bingung? Taruh aja di meja. #plak

"O-Oz-nii, hentikan… Me-malukan…," kata Eida syok bercampur bingung dan malu.

"Ga-Gagal, ya?" tanya Oz entah pada siapa.

…_SIIING_…

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Kacau.

Memalukan.

"Padahal gue tahu kalau cara ini gak bakalan berhasil," kata Oz sok sedih.

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih maksa dilakuin juga, Oz?" kata Gilbert hampir berteriak frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Sharon menoleh ke belakang, menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Sharon-nee?" panggil Eida.

'A-Apakah berhasil?' seru Gilbert dalam hati dengan penuh harap.

"Oz…," panggil Sharon.

"Y-Ya…?" Badan Oz sudah mulai menggigil.

"Ngapain loe pake baju begituan? Mau konser di Taman Lawang, ya? Kepagian tahu! Entar malem aja!" ujar Sharon _to_-_the_-_point_ lalu kembali dengan aktifitas mojok-sendiri-di-sudut-ruang-makan-nya.

'Gagal,' batin Gilbert pasrah.

"Apa gak ada ide lain?" sahut Alice tiba-tiba.

"Ide lain? Hmm…" Gilbert tampak berpikir.

"Gue capek mikir! Tinggal loe pada deh yang mikir! Gue mau ganti baju dulu!" seru Oz grasak-grusuk. "Aduh! Nih _wig_ kok ribet banget ya? Apa banyak kutunya? Beruban lagi!"

Gilbert, Alice, dan Eida hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat Oz yang ngedumel sendirian dengan gajenya itu.

"Ada yang punya alat pengukur gila?"

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Rainsworth itu berbentuk balok. Di sudut kanan depan pojok ruangan, terlihat Sharon yang masih pundung sambil ngais-ngais keramik. Sedangkan di sudut kiri depan pojok ruangan, kini terlihat Oz yang ikutan pundung karena idenya GATOT alias GAGAL TOTAL! Kemudian di sudut kiri belakang pojok ruangan terdapat Gil, yang berusaha menahan malu atas aksi yang baru saja dilakukan Oz. Dan yang terakhir –sudut kanan belakang pojok ruangan, terdapat Eida yang lesu dan Alice yang sedang menikmati daging.

"Aduh, Anak-Anak! Kalian pada ngapain sih di pojok-pojok! Padahal sudah oom tunggu dari tadi di balkon. Tapi kalian malah menanam jamur di pojokan," kata ayah Sharon setelah beberapa menit. Ibu Sharon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

_TET! TEEET!_

"Ah, bunyi bel! Siapa gerangan yang datang?" kata ayah Sharon seraya menuju ruang utama untuk membuka pintu.

_TET! TEEET!_

"Aduh, iya, yang sabar dong!"

_KRIEEET_

"AYAAAAAH~!"

_BRUK!_

Ayah Sharon langsung mengalami _jump high_ di jantungnya ketika seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa ini—" Ibu Sharon datang untuk melihat.

"—Xarks?" lanjutnya lagi.

"IBUUU~!" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Xarks tadi oleh ibu Sharon dan langsung memeluk ibu Sharon.

"Haha, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana dengan tugasmu di Afrika?" tanya ibu Sharon setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Luar biasa!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Luar biasa apanya?"

"PANASNYA!"

"Haha, kau ini! Oh, ya, sepertinya ada yang harus segera kau lakukan, Xarks."

"Apa?"

"Ayo ke dapur," kata ibu Sharon sambil menarik pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"XERXES! LAIN KALI JANGAN MENGAGETKAN AYAH!" teriak ayah Sharon sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya.

* * *

"Sharon, ada kejutan untukmu~!" ujar ibu Sharon sambil menarik lengan pemuda tadi.

Sharon melirik sebentar kemudian kembali pundung.

"Sharon-chan?" panggil pemuda itu.

Sharon langsung berbalik dan mulutnya langsung menganga. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dan datang ke pelukan pemuda itu. "Xarks-nii!" seru Sharon.

"Xarks-nii?" seru teman-teman Sharon yang masih berada di tempat keramatnya masing-masing.

"Xarks-nii, kenapa kulitmu jadi hitam begini?" tanya Sharon sambil memperhatikan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"_Sexy_, kan?"

"Jelek."

Lagi-lagi teman-teman Sharon hanya bisa _speechless_, terpaku di tempat.

Dengan gugup, Oz mulai membuka suara, "A-Ano, Sharon. Jadi kami boleh—"

"Kalian kenapa belum pulang, hah? Ini kan sudah 3 hari. Apa kalian betah tinggal di sini?" potong Sharon.

'_WHAAAT? Siapa juga yang ngambek dari tadi?'_

"Ka-Kami akan pulang, kok," ujar Oz sambil senyum seadanya.

Sharon hanya mengangguk sambil senyam-senyum, seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi.

Ketika teman-teman Sharon bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba Xerxes teringat sesuatu. "Ah!"

"Ada apa, Xarks-nii?"

"Aku diberi tugas untuk pergi ke Amerika—"

"Kapan?"

"—di musim panas."

Dengan segera, Sharon menatap teman-temannya sambil ber-_smirk_-ria.

"A-Ada apa, Sharon?"

"Hmm, _summer vacation_. Oke? Ditunggu. Tiga hari aja."

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya sampai bosan, teman-teman Sharon hanya _speechless_ di tempat.

**THE END**

**.**

**Hallo, semua! XD Akhirnya fict WV selesai juga. XD Sebenernya udah geregetan (?) sejak dulu buat nyelesaiin fict ini. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya selalu kena MALARIA (berMALAs RIA)! DX**

**Kayaknya chapter ini paling gaje deh. ==a Udah cerita dengan ide pas-pasan, alur gak ngeh banget, ditambah lagi **_**ending**_** yang ugh—parah banget amat-amat. =="**

**Oh, ya, ada yang masih ingat fict Last and Forever? Gak ada kayaknya. -,- Cuma mau ngasih info, fict itu akan saya selesaikan bulan ini. Yah, paling cepat pertengahan bulan ini. Soalnya tinggal chapter terakhir doang yang belum di-**_**update**_**. Udah setengah taon lebih saya telantarin tuh fict, kasihan banget. T^T**

**Okeh, segini aja bacotan dari author yang lagi galau ini. *ea!* Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review. FLAME? Diterima. CONCRIT? Sangat diterima! :D**

**Arigatou! XD**

**~Special thanks~**

**Shinju-R**

**Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Misa Baskerville**

**anryn leicesterberry**

**Siebte Gloxinia**

**And YOU!**

**Thanks for reading my fict.**


End file.
